Mario's Dreams
by Ben Kitsune
Summary: Mario tries out his new Dream Cushion.....but he experiences rather odd dreams.....


STRANGE STORIES  
  
"Mama Mia. I'm tired!" Mario said to himself. "Crazy Benjamin Kitsune. Thinks he can get away by jackhammering everyone's rooftops...."   
  
He was turned off the light and jumped into his new custom Dream Cushion bed he ordered. Not even bothering to change into his night clothes he jumped into bed. Thus began his strange dreams......  
  
It was bright shiny day.....Mushroomers and Koopas were happily living in peace....waitaminute.....happily living in peace? Something wasn't right......Mario thought nothing of it as he went over to the castle. There, Koopas were in the castle left and right. Granted, Mushroomers were also scurrying about. He came up to a Koopa, who immedietatly stooped.  
  
"K-k-k-k-k-king Mario!!" The Koopa stammered, then immeditetly bowed to him. "Sir!"  
  
"Uhm.....What's going on here?"  
  
"Sir? Don't you know?" The Koopa looked up at him.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"The ball! The BALL!! You had it sheculed!"  
  
"What ball?"  
  
"The annual ball!! The anniversary where you freed us from the awful clucthes of the tyrant Bowser and killed him for good and married the Princess and became King and Queen of the Mushroom World!! Don't you remember? Are you sick, my lord?"  
  
"I'm confused.....king? We have no King!"  
  
"Yes we do! You!"  
  
"King? We don't have a king!"  
  
"Yes we do!"  
  
The Koopa turned to a Mushroomer and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Help help! I'm being repressed!" The Mushroomed yelled, before turning to Mario. "King Mario sir!"  
  
The dream, for some reason, ended suddenly.......  
  
******  
  
"Mario, I've been keeping this a secret from you until now...." Mario turned to find Toad. "But....."  
  
"Let me guess Toad, you're a monster, right?" Mario asked.  
  
"Yes. How did you know?" Toad questioned. "Well, it doesn't really matter. I'm a monster. In fact.....we're all monsters....."  
  
Mario was confused by this. Then suddenly, Mallow appeared before him! Mallow turned from a ball of fluff into a scary demonic beast with venom coming off fangs and large, leathery wings. His skin was that of charcoal and he shriked a horrible scream.  
  
Peach appeared next and her skin turned green. She then sounded exactly like the woman from the Exorcist and she grew snakes out of her hair. Her dress became a midnight black.  
  
Little Mushroom people appeared, and they grew long tails. They're skin also turned green and they grew horns and carried pitchforks around. They all started yelling and running after Mario. The dream also suddenly ended....  
  
******  
  
"Mario." Another voice said. Mario looked up to see a familiar face.  
  
"Yoshi! Old pal!" Mario said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to tell you something I've been hiding from you these past long years....." Yoshi stated.  
  
"What is it?" Mario asked gently.  
  
"Well.....first thing off, we've always been friends, right? Just a couple of boys with a long-lasting friendship...."  
  
".......Yes.......?"  
  
"Well......I'm not a boy."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"It's true. I'm a female.....and.....I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, Mario, but I was really hoping we'd....eventually.....become more than just friends."  
  
"You mean to say?"  
  
"Yes Mario." Yoshi hung his--er, her, head in shame. Then, she immieditaltly looked up and stared into Mario's eyes. "I love you."  
  
Suddenly, there was an aweful ringing sound, and Mario started falling. Letting out a scream, he fell into the abyss....  
  
******  
  
Mario sprang up in bed. The alarm was going off, and Yoshi was standing at his bed front.  
  
"Wha, wha, wha, what are you doing here?" Mario asked dumbfondedly.  
  
"I have some confessions to make Mario....." Yoshi said.  
  
"What's that Yoshi?" Mario asked, fearing his nightmare would come true.  
  
"I'm in love with somebody....." Yoshi said. Mario tensed.  
  
"Who is it?" Mario carefully said.  
  
"It's.....it's....it's...." Yoshi seemed to have a hard time saying it. Mario was both curious and dreading that Yoshi would say it.  
  
"C'mon.....who is it? You can say it."  
  
"P-p-p-p-p-princess P-p-Peach...." Yoshi stuttered.  
  
"Peach?" Mario asked.  
  
"What? You're jealous? You love her, too!?" Yoshi said, angry.  
  
"No, no, no! Peach and I, we're just very good friends!"  
  
"Then what about Mario 64?"  
  
"I got paid to do that, Yoshi."  
  
"You did?.......Oh."  
  
"Well.....let's go tell the Princess, ~K~?"  
  
"Are you sure....?"  
  
"Positive! Let's go, buddy!"  
  
  
  
THE END.......?  
  
DISCLAMER- I do NOT own Mario and company. Just this story and Benjamin T. Kitsune....and the jackhammered he use to jackhammer everyone's rooftops with.....  
  
NOTE- Some of my stories may be confusing. Almost every one takes place in an Alternate Universe, so it may explain the happenings of Agendas.  
  
Please R & R!  



End file.
